


Joey's betrayal

by Sarezaka



Series: Miss Henri [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Female Henry Stein, Male Linda Stein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarezaka/pseuds/Sarezaka
Summary: Henri realizes that her childhood friend isn’t really the man she thought he was.Luckily, she got some support.





	Joey's betrayal

Henri looked again at the contract in disbelief.

-Really, Joey ?! You talked about renegotiating the contracts of our coworkers, mine included, but I didn’t expect you, my best friend, to step that low to get an even bigger hold of the characters I created ! She said, slamming the paper on the desk.  
-It’s business, Henrietta. He shrugged, a bit surprised by her sudden anger as the animator was usually hard to piss off.  
-No, it’s not business ! It’s theft ! You had already convinced me to stay in the shadow by saying that a female animator wouldn’t be taken seriously when we started the studio. And I naively agreed because I remembered the looks of my classmates and teachers at school. It was the reason I graduated earlier than anyone, because I worked my ass off so I would never see and hear them mocking me for wanting to do a “man”’s job and not keep myself as a colorist ! I thought that once the studio was successful, we could show the proof that women could be animators too ! I even hoped we could hire peoples of both gender to help me with the workload ! And now, we have the means to do so ! Also, Susie and Allison need back up, they can’t do the voice acting of all the characters by themselves, Sammy need a lyricist and Wally a colleague to help clean the studio ! She counted with her fingers.  
-You might have created them, but they’re property of Joey Drew Studios. Meaning they’re mine too to do as I please with. Retorted the blonde. As for hiring other peoples to help you, Misses Campbell and Pendle and Misters Lawrence and Franks, it will be done in due time.  
-In due time ?! Really ?! And did you forget that I’m the cofounder ? I would argue that make Bendy and the others a bit more my property than yours, if we add that with me being their creator. Shot back the brunette. Oh, that reminds me. I also saw that you started editing all the cartoons so that my name don’t appear ! You’re stealing my credit and my work, Joey ! Why ? It’s normal that I’ m credited for what I do ! I’m doing all that animating job by myself from start to finish ! And not wanting to be in the light as much as you don’t mean I don’t want to be credited ! She added with more anger, pointing at her friend with her eyes narrowed.  
-I’m sorry you don’t like the new terms of the contract, but it’s for the good of the company. And for that, I need you to fully give me ownership over your creations. It’s why I had these edits made, I thought you’d agree with me. Sighed Joey, trying his best to be sympathetic to convince his friend.  
-No. I won’t believe you on that one. You know what ? Either you give up with that stupid contract or I leave. Warned the young woman.  
-What ?! Are you serious ?! You would give up on your dream ? Our dream we worked so hard to realize ? Asked Joey, sitting straighter on his chair and his eyes getting wider in disbelief.  
-If I have no choice ? Yes. Hissed Henri. So ? What’s your decision ?

Joey looked at the contract, Henrietta, then the contract once more, his finger tapping the desk as he was thinking.

- _That mean she probably won’t listen to the project I’m preparing and with which the Gent Corp might be able to help with, even if I didn’t came up with this new contract... No matter, I don’t need her approval._ There’s really nothing I can do to convince you to stay and sign the revised contract ?  
-Absolutely not. Does that mean you choose to get me out ? Answered the brunette with a scowl.  
-Very well. You may leave then. He sighed, pointing at the door. But if you leave the studio, don’t even think about coming back. He warned.  
-Oh, don’t worry about that. I knew it would come to that the moment I refused to sign that contract. Told off Henri as she stood up.

She opened the door.

-Consider our friendship over, Joey. Never contact me, even if you want to apologize for that backstabbing, because I will never forgive you for that. She said with a cold voice before closing the door more brutally than intended.

- _Too bad, she won’t see what I got in stores for the studio._ He thought, with a saddened expression that quickly vanished to give place to a large smile when his mind drifted to his secret project. _I will make my dreams come true. But she’s right on one thing : I’ll need more staff later for that._

- _ **DAMN IT ! DAMN IT ! DAMN IT ! DAMN IT ! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT ! MY OWN FRIEND ! PLAYED LIKE A FIDDLE THIS WHOLE TIME !**_ She thought angrily, passing a hand in her hair in frustration as she went to her working station to gather her belongings under the surprised eyes of her colleagues who saw how furious she looked.

-Is something wrong, Henri ? Wondered Sammy.  
-Are you leaving ? Wanted to know Susie.  
-Yes, I was wrong about Joey, and I’m leaving to never come back. Answered their friend, frowning as she put her stuff in a box.  
-WHAT ?! You can’t be serious ?! Made a janitor, who dropped his mop the moment he heard the news as he just came to clean the room. If it’s like that, then I’m outta here !  
-No, Wally, you shouldn’t leave a job because I’m leaving. Leave if you don’t like your work here. Okay ? She retorted, patting the young man’s shoulder with a little smile.  
-Okay. He sighed, his shoulders slumping.  
-Good. She said with a chuckle, making the janitor grin a bit.  
-Is there something we can do to help you ? Wanted to know Miss Pendle.  
-No, there’s nothing to for you to do, but I appreciate the thought, Allison.  
-I can’t believe it that you’re leaving. Muttered the musician. You will still keep in touch with us, right ?  
-Of course. I’ll send you letters or make a call. Nodded the animator.  
-That’s good, then. But I’m still sad that you won’t be working here anymore. Made the redheaded voice actress.  
-Cool. I’m glad we’ll still keep in touch. Approved Wally.  
-I know my friends, even I, I’m having a hard time realizing it’s over for me here... Well... Good bye everyone, and take care. Said Henrietta.  
-Yes... Take care too, and good bye. Answered her friends as one.

They hugged their artist and she returned the gesture.

Norman was there too, slouching against the doorway, he made a thumb up with a small smile.  
So she made a “V” with her fingers, grinning too, her anger fading a bit thanks to her friends.

She then left without looking back, her face turning back into a scowl.

When she came home, Dylan immediately saw how upset she was.

-What happened, honey ? He questioned, embracing her after she put her box on the table.  
-Joey happened. She spat. He tried to get me to sign a revised contract giving him full ownership over my creations, and because I refused, I had to leave. He working to take my credit was the cherry on the cake. She sighed, leaning against her lover, enlacing him too. How come I didn’t see his manipulative side until now ? We were childhood friends, for fuck’s sake ! She added in frustration, breaking their hug and passing a hand in her hair.  
-WHAT ?! I was right thinking he was an asshole, then ! He growled. You often told me that he was an ambitious man. I wouldn’t be surprised if he got blinded by his ambition.

Henrietta chuckled at that.

-Yeah, he’s an asshole. She approved. And you’re the voice of reason, aren’t you, darling. She smirked.  
-Yup, I totally am. retorted the young man, grinning and crossing his arms. So, what do you plan to do ?  
-Hm... I don’t know yet. I’m disgusted and pissed off that I can’t work on the cartoons I helped create anymore, but I don’t think there’s anything I can do about it. She grumbled. Maybe using this opportunity to take a break from working as I didn’t stop since I cofounded the studio. Then I’ll look to see if I could be hired as an animator somewhere else, or maybe I’ll take up painting. I don’t know yet. She answered with an annoyed shrug. One thing’s for sure, I won’t stop drawing. And I can’t thank you enough for having been this patient with me, given the work I had. She added, enlacing him once more and putting a gentle kiss on his lips.

He returned the tender gesture.

-You don’t have to thank me Henri, I knew you were a hard worker and you did your best. You always managed to spare time for us, after all, and I did the same too. And I like your plan. He retorted to the woman leaning against him, gently stroking her hair with and smiling.  
-I’m reassured, then. Said the brunette with a little smile too.  
-So, what do you say about going to the cinema, tonight ? He proposed with a hopeful tone. He wanted to cheer her up, and thought it would be a good idea.  
-I would love it. It’ll help clear my mind. She approved, her smile turning into a big grin.  
-Then it’s settled.  
-Yes. And what about your manuscript ? Did you manage to get past that writer block ?  
-Absolutely, and I’ve almost finished writing it.  
-That’s amazing ! I’m happy for you, Dylan.  
-He he. Thanks.

They exchanged another kiss.

They spent an agreeable evening, going to the cinema and eating in a charming little diner before going back home.

-It was a great date. I really spent a good time. Said Henri, coiled in her boyfriend’s arms, in their bed with a warm blanket covering them, both wearing comfy pyjamas and happy.  
-I’m glad, then. And I loved our little outing too. Assured the young man who felt good too.

Wishing each other a good night, they shared a kiss and turned off the light, before falling in a peaceful sleep.

Even as time passed, she never forgot and forgave what Joey did, but thanks to her lover and friends, she managed to not care about it after a while.

30 years later, she would go back to a dilapidated studio to her husband’s dismay, lured by her ex friend’s letter, only to come out of it with 3 perfect toons and all her ex coworkers back as humans after having been trapped in the old workshop as twisted ink creatures, thanks to Joey playing with things he shouldn’t have for the sake of his ambition.


End file.
